Doom 3 part 1Knee deep in the dead
by silentwriter97
Summary: John is a replacement marine who is sent to mars city underground. little does he know that he will be caught in the middle of hells invasion and the horrors that await him. Chapter 1 of part 1 Knee deep in the dead.
1. Chapter 1

DOOM 3-Part 1-Knee deep in the dead-Chapter 1

Location-Administration/Mars city underground

"Ok marine" said a deep voice. I looked up at the admin desk. "You check out fine, this your first day?" "Yeah" I said. "Hmmmm you must be replacing those marines who worked down in the dungeon". He mumbled half his mind buried in the papers on his desk. "Wha..what's the dungeon?" I asked slowly. "Oh the dungeon? It's the underground portion of this base". He answered.

"Well Your gonna need this" The bulky marine handed me a black device that was beeping. "That's your personal data assistant or PDA. When you here a beep it means you have a new email or audio log. Keep it close it's crucial to your work here on mars city. Now get moving marine your first order of business is to report to marine HQ. Dr. Betruger want's to meet you there." With that, he finished up and returned to his computer screen.

The two large steel doors hissed open in front of me. There were a couple well lit hallways and a small spider like robot in front of me. A marine approached me from the left hallway. "You must be a replacement, follow this sentry drone it will lead you to marine HQ". I nodded at the surprisingly scrawny marine and continued. The sentry drone's legs moved in a left right pattern. Each stepped click clacking on the metal floor.

The drone led me down a few more hallways, each one giving a feeling of de ja vu due to the similar looks. The drone stopped in front of a door with big red words that read _Marine HQ._ Like the doors back in admin, these hissed open as well. Inside was a man wearing a scientist coat. His hair was a pale grey and one of his eyes was pure white. "Hello marine" He whispered. His lips curled into a creepy smile. "I have a job for you. A scientist went missing in the mars underground station a few days ago. I need you to find him, can you handle that?" he hissed.

"Yes sir" I said, shivering at the man before me. I exited through the hissing doors. My PDA started to beep. I looked at the screen. The section entitled audio logs was blinking. I clicked on the audio log entitled entrance to mars city underground. A voice started playing through the small speakers. "_Hey marine, can I call you john? Marine gets a bit old. Anyway im here to help you get to mars city underground. Go down the hallway left of marine HQ and you should see an elevator. Just scan your PDA on the blue screen and let the elevator do the rest. Oh and, be careful down there. People have been reporting some strange things. Just don't wanna see another marine injured. This has been the audio log of Jake Holloway."_ The log ended and I shoved the PDA in my back pocket.

I followed the audio logs instructions and sure enough I found the elevator. I saw the blue screen. It read provide proper ID to access mars city underground. I scanned my PDA once inside the elevator. The doors closed slowly and the elevator speeded down. It halted to a stop and the doors opened. It was different down here. The light's were dim and flickered. The walls were rusted over. I walked down the first hallway and saw a marine behind a desk. There was safety glass around the desk. "Hello marine, you must be new. Grab your safety armor and standard issue pistol and your good to go." I walked up to the fogged over glass container. The glass opened and I grabbed the heavy supplies. I slipped into the bulky green armor and concealed my pistol in the armors pocket. The marine behind the desk opended up the doors in front of me. Brown steam blew into my face. There was bridge in front of me. Machines were hissing steam and beeping around it. I crossed the bride and there was another set of doors. They were jammed open. I slipped through. This room was dark. I picked up the flashlight that came with my armor.

There was a man it a white coat in here. He looked asian, with small eyes that looked smaller as he peered in the dark. "You must leave" he said. "I have to stop the work that's going on here. If they open that portal all heel is gonna brake loose!" I stared at him, confused by his words. Suddenly the screens in front of him filled with static. I could hear screams of marines and from something else. Horrible screams. Suddenly a demonic looking creature flew past me. A head, with the mouth torn open and fire bursting out the back. It flew at the scientist, right through his body. The demon flew away and the scientist fell to the floor. He was limp for a few seconds, then he stood up slowly. He walked tword me. He clawed at my armor leaving dents. I pulled out my pistol and popped a couple caps into his face. He let go, his body disappearing into ash. The scientist was right, all hell was braking loose, and I was caught in the middle!

* * *

_**Ok well that's it for part 1 of knee deep in the dead. Doom fans will know that knee deep in the dead is the title of the first part of the original doom. For all you hardcore action hungry doom fans I promise more action in the next chapter of knee deep in the dead. This was more just setting up the basic story foundation. Oh and don't forget to click the big button that says REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Doom 3- Part 1- Knee Deep in the Dead Chapter-2

My heart was racing. What was going on? Was this all real? It couldn't be. Demons? I thought to myself. Impossible! Sweat was dripping down my face. I looked at the body at my feet. I clutched my pistol in my clammy hands, fearing that the body would get back up any moment for another chance at my life. I closed my eyes. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. This was real. This was hell, and I was in the middle of it. I finally gathered up the strength to get up on my feet. My legs shook violently. I took in my surroundings. It was dark. I reached for my flashlight. It had been shattered when I was attacked.

I felt my way around in the dark. Expecting at every moment for something to rip off my arms. After a few minutes of walking around blindly I found the exit to this room. I proceeded down the next narrow hallway. It was a little easier to see in here due to a few flickering lights. The scent of blood and sweat filled my nostrils. It was a horrid smell. Though it wasn't was I smelled that scared me the most. It wasn't the bloody walls that surrounded me. It was what I heard. Loud static filled the many radios scattered around the base. I could hear muffled shouting and cries for help through a few of them. Strange echos and screams bounded at me through hallway after hallway. Inhuman screams.

At this point I found it difficult to breath. I tripped my way through hallway after narrow, blood drenched hallway. After what seemed like days I came to a wide open clearing. I soon realized I was in one of the stations control rooms. There where a few scientists who lay dead at their stations. I searched the body of a dead marine for any extra ammunition. I walked over to one of the computer consoles and used it to lower the bridge. I looked down as I crossed. More bodies lay scattered at the bottom. Suddenly a pair of two red dots shot a look at me. I clutched my heart for fear it would burst. I huddled up in the corner of the next turn of the bridge. What was that? I was more scared then ever. I knew I had to keep moving.

I got back up to my feet and continued. I walked more slowly now, constantly clutching my pistol. I felt as though I would faint with fear. I was covered in sweat. I could feel eyes watching me as I moved. After walking for a few more minutes I came to a door. I used the cracked console beside it to open it. I was in a bathroom now. I wanted to run into a stall and hide. Then I thought about what me in the stalls and decided against it. I walked to mirror. I was wet with sweat. My suit and hands were covered in dry blood. I closed by eyes and tried to calm down. It was almost peaceful now. I would rather see nothing at all then have to encounter what was around the next corner. After a while I opened my eyes, and what I saw in the mirror almost made me faint.

_**Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed getting back to this and have plans to do much more work on it. As always, don't forget to leave any positive or negative criticism. Thank you and enjoy :)**_


End file.
